Summoner
by leather cuffs
Summary: He was the sacred one, the holy one. No one could stop him. That is until Seto Kaiba came around. Eventual SJ
1. Ruby and Troubled Past

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did would I be writing a FANfiction?  
  
Oh YEA! I wanna thank my friend Torie for being my beta reader no matter how picky she is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou trekked across the vastness of the mountaintops searching for his dragon, his one and only faithful Red-eyes, currently his only friend. Sure he had other friends; the keyword there was had. He could never really keep a friend because they always left him when they realized that he couldn't help them in the goal they were trying to achieve. All of the goals were greedy and evil. He just wasn't either of those, neither was Red-eyes. Jou like to call him Ruby. Jou was the only one of his kind that he knew of. The only dragon summoner that still existed... There were once many summoners, but people grew fearful of their amazing power to summon these wonderful and majestic creatures. All because of a few evil ones that only summoned their dragons to terrorize and make themselves malevolent in peoples eyes.  
  
He wasn't like that. He only summoned his dragon to help and nurture people, to be his friend, to help him stay alive. If it weren't for Ruby, he would probably be dead right now. Dead from people who thought he wasn't good enough to be alive, from his own loneliness, or from his father.  
  
He hadn't really known he was a summoner until a couple of years ago... His father was trying to rape him and then kill him, but it never got that far. Ruby had all of a sudden appeared in the dark with its bright red eyes glowing ready to attack and defend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No dad! Please no!" Jou's cries fell on deaf ears. His father slowly advanced on him. Rope in his left hand, and a long dagger in the other. Jou knew all too well what his father planned to do. He had threatened to do it before but had never actually gone though with it. Jou silently wondered what he had done to deserve this, or maybe his father was just too drunk to realize what he was doing. All the same he wanted out out of this house and away form his father, and he wanted out now. He knew his father was crazy enough to do it. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, he probably wouldn't be able to get out. His father may have been drunk, but he wasn't that drunk. He would do what he had planned to do and kill him, without so much as a second thought. His father slid the rope around Jou's arms while he wasn't paying attention. Jou's mind screamed for anyone, prayed for anyone, anything to magically come and save him...  
  
Someone Up There must have really loved him because his prayers were answered. At that exact moment his father screamed and backed away. Jou resisted the urge to scream as well, and looked up. He saw red eyes. He began to scream, but the scream died in his throat as an angelic voice spoke. "Do not be afraid of him. He is yours, your eternal companion. You are a dragon summoner. Surrounded and made by legends. No one will dare oppose you while his existence is known." Jou's mouth was hanging open. He was a dragon summoner? How? Why? Finally it sunk in completely... "I'M A WHAT!?!?!" he screamed.  
  
"Calm down." Said a voice in his head. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"Huh? Whose there?"  
  
"Smart one. It's me, the dragon behind you."  
  
"Ooooohhhh. I knew that..."  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~Jou P.O.V~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's how Ruby came to me. And trust me, I hope to God I am the only dragon summoner, in this world...Ruby told me that to become a dragon summoner you have to have a dragon pity you enough to want to save you and be your friend and only companion. That means you mostly have to, A. have a bad home life where someone tries or does injure you. B. Have no friends whatsoever so you think that you have the worst life ever and try to kill yourself. C. Have someone else try to kill you. D. Something no one has ever imagined its so much worse, or last but hell it ain't the least E. All of the above.  
  
I personally was an E. Which is why I got my dragon so young. I was only 13, I believe...yes that would make me about 15. Most would become a summoner around the age of 18. Unless, like me, it's so bad that if the dragons don't go to them, now they most likely will not make it to 18.  
  
By this time I had finally found Ruby. We started off towards the next town where we would be praised like a god, the only dragon summoner known to the world at this time. Few people would bug me tough, knowing word travels faster than I do. The people consider me holy, and they think that I cannot be touched and neither can my dragon.  
  
As we entered the next town, Ruby disappeared into whatever world she goes into, and I walked along to see if anyone recognized me.  
  
I walked into an inn to get a room to stay in. The girl standing at the desk in the corner didn't look too happy to be there for some reason. Her golden-brown eyes seemed dull and bored, but that quickly changed when she saw me. Her eyes even turned an energetic bright blue, which I found generally odd. Her voice rang out across the room to my ears, "May I help you?" she asked with a generally happy tone.  
  
"Are there any rooms available?" I asked politely.  
  
"Lemme check." She disappeared behind a curtain for a moment. She came back and smiled. "We have one room left." She replied. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a streak of brown and blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay well now that that's done please R&R! 


	2. They Meet

Well now, you say I own Yu-Gi-Oh... YES!! Wait, no I don't. .  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I disregarded the streak of blue and brown despite the weird feeling I got in my gut. The girl at the desk briefly looked in the direction of the blur, smiled, and motioned me to follow her. I had to ask the question burning in the back of my head; I couldn't just ignore it. Besides, she looked like she knew the answer.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"What was what?" The girl questioned, looking back at me.  
  
"That blue and brown streak that passed by me," I said, answering her question.  
  
"Oh, that 'streak' was Seto Kaiba," she said.  
  
"Who is that?" I questioned.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him..." she said, trailing off.  
  
"Why would I have heard of him? What did he do that was so important?" I questioned genially curious.  
  
"It's not what he did: its what he is." She replied.  
  
"And what exactly is he?" I asked.  
  
"If you don't know already, then I don't know if I should even bother telling you." She stated.  
  
I was getting slightly miffed at the way she was avoiding my question. However she stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This is your room," she said, closing the subject for the time being.  
  
But trust me, it would be opened again. "Thank you." I stated.  
  
"If you need any help just ask for Kalista or Kyoko." She said, looking me in the eye before she left.  
  
I stepped into my room. It was actually pretty spacious. I was surprised no one had this room. If nobody wanted this one, the other ones must be amazing.  
  
Ruby emerged in her 'chibi' form at that exact moment. She was just about big enough to fit in the palm of my hand. I closed the door and sat down on the bed, holding and petting Ruby all the while. Ruby let out a happy little sound, and she snuggled into my hand. She was actually pretty cute in this form. All her cute little smiles and her 'menacing' faces, -which weren't actually menacing. In fact they were quite funny to look at. Kind of like if a gerbil tried to get all 'scary' on you. You know, makes you just want to scream and run. Yea, that's about how scary Ruby can be in this state.  
  
"You do know I can hear you right?" Said Ruby, slightly mad.  
  
"Heh heh heh... sorta..." I quickly closed the link. Oops...I don't think I should have let her hear that. Oh well, what's done is done and can't really be reversed. I opened the link again; maybe Ruby would know who this 'Seto Kaiba' is.  
  
"Ruby...do you know who Seto Kaiba is?" I asked, hey it was worth a shot. What did I have to lose anyway?  
  
Ruby looked up at me, "Seto Kaiba? It sounds familiar..."  
  
"But do you know who he is?" I'm serious when I ask a question, and I like straight answers.  
  
"I might..." Said Ruby craftily.  
  
"Well?" I started.  
  
Just then, the door started opening, and Ruby disappeared. A girl poked her head in, and as soon as she saw me, she blushed slightly.  
  
"I knew I should have knocked." She muttered quietly to herself. "Hi." She said, finally looking at me. "I'm Kyoko. Kalista told me about you. She said that you didn't know who Kaiba is."  
  
"Geeze, is that what people are gonna know me as now? The kid how doesn't know who Kaiba is?" I said, slightly irritated.  
  
"Not for long," she replied.  
  
A boy with chestnut brown hair and cerulean blue eyes walked in after Kyoko.  
  
"THIS, is Seto Kaiba," Kyoko said.  
  
Truly he didn't look all that special, but I guess neither did I, and I was about as special as they come.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what he is?" I asked.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean you can't sense what I am? Because I can sense you," Kaiba said with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
  
Sense me... then he knows what I am... but how would I be able to sense what he is?  
  
"He's what you are, smart one." Said a voice in my head.  
  
"He- he's a summoner? How? What? I thought I was the only one, why didn't you tell I wasn't?!!?" I said frantically though the mind link.  
  
"Calm down. I'll explain later. Right now, just talk to him," Ruby said calmly before closing the mind link, but she said that too calmly. Something is up.  
  
"Summoner." I stated blandly.  
  
"Right you are, did your little dragon tell you? 'Cause I bet she realized you were too stupid to figure it out on your own," Kaiba said rudely.  
  
Appearances can be so misleading.  
  
"Listen, I've never encountered another Summoner. Cut me some slack." I said.  
  
"Neither have I." Kaiba said smirking. "Maybe, That would be because we are the only two in the world, and unlike your dragon mine doesn't keep secrets from me," he stated.  
  
I noticed Kyoko slip quietly out the room, not wanting to see the end results of this little fight. That, or she's going to get something to eat while she enjoys the show.  
  
"I'm not looking to fight with you. I don't even know you," I said, and truthfully I wasn't.  
  
Kaiba smirked like he had won before talking, "Fine. Whatever. But I have one tiny question."  
  
The way he said it made me hesitant to answer, but I did anyway, "And that question would be what?"  
  
"When did you get your dragon?" He said.  
  
"I got Ruby...when I was 13..." I said wearily.  
  
"Guess we're even then," he said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means we got our dragons at the same age. But, how old are you now?"  
  
"I'm 15... exactly how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16. So I am ahead of you."  
  
"Wow, you have a year ahead of me. This is me actually caring." I said turning away.  
  
Well, that was the end of that conversation.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well! That's chapter 2!  
  
Sorry for much delayed update. Schools hectic, my beta reader never replied to my second e-mail, only had time to write when little kids were jumping on me at Mom & Me camp. o.o  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
Misura: I don't know if this cheered up...o.o  
  
Fizby, the Jupiter Adept: Oiy, Torie I'm just going to post this cause you never replied to my second e-mail. Any mistakes you find, to bad. =P  
  
Jadej.j: Thanks! ^-^  
  
Cat in the Web: As you can see, Seto is here now! ^^ Not that he's nice...  
  
Until next chapter (hopefully sooner than this update) Ja ne! 


End file.
